rctfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Doñamu/Rollercoaster Tycoon Deluxe
I've always been a big fan of the RollerCoaster Tycoon games. When I first played the original, I was hooked and I loved the sequels (especially the second game). It would be nice to have an RCT game on the Nintendo Switch . I would like this to be a collaboration between Nintendo and Atari, along with help from the creator of the series, Chris Sawyer. Disclaimer Please keep in mind that this blog post is just an idea that I have and all of the information is hypothetical. Gameplay The main focus of the game is to have the freedom to build and customize whatever you want and to share your creations with the world. Mechanics The gameplay would be a mix of RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 and RollerCoaster Tycoon World. You could build amusement parks, water parks, and safaris in a 3D environment. Using the CoasterCam, you could take photos, record videos, ride your rides, and see the park from a guest's view. You could also add fireworks, light shows, water shows, and mixmaster shows and play them to songs which can play on a scheduled time. Add scenery to your park to make it more appealing to guests. You could make changes to the land by simple landscaping and/or by terraforming. During gameplay, you need to manage your staff, finances and park ratings to make sure that your park is top-notch. The day/night cycle would return and at night time you can light up your park by lighting up rides and adding lamps. There would be two clocks in the game, with one displaying the in-game time and one displaying real time. During gameplay you could make Miiverse posts, obviously. As a new feature, you could build tracked rides underwater by having tunnels created where the track the meets the water or by building tracks from the bottom of the water and connecting the stations to the underwater paths. You could also build curved paths, spiral stairs, and escalators. Using an SD card, you could have the option to save track designs, parks, and photos. Controls The game would be compatible with the Wii U GamePad and Pro Controller. The left control stick and back buttons would control the camera angle. You could change the controls to your liking. There would be three ways to play with the GamePad. The first option would have Off-TV Play, with all of the gameplay taking place on the GamePad's screen. The touch screen could be used to scroll the camera, access the menu, build rides, build paths, place scenery, edit the rides, and change the landscape. Pressing ZL and ZR on the GamePad at the same time would change the GamePad's screen. The second option would change the screen to a map of the park. You could use the touch screen to scroll the map, build rides, build paths, and place scenery objects. The third option would have the screen become a keyboard. Using the keyboard, you could easily name any attraction and trigger the keyboard controls of RCT3 if you'd like. While in any of these modes, you could still use the buttons to play. Below are the default controls: *A Button - Select/Build. *B Button - Cancel. *X Button - Open/Close Menu. *Y Button - Toggle Gridlines. *Start Button - Pause. *Select Button - See through land. *D-Pad - Scroll Menu. *Left Control Stick - Move Camera. *Right Control Stick - Move Cursor. *L Button - Turn Camera Left. *R Button - Turn Camera Right. *ZL Button - Zoom In. *ZR Button - Zoom Out. If you press and hold the left control stick, you could stack scenery. Modes The game would have modes taken from RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 along with some new modes. Single Player There would also be a Co-op Mode where one player uses the GamePad and the other uses the Pro Controller. The player with the GamePad builds on the GamePad's screen and the player with the Pro Controller uses the TV screen. Both players could build on different areas of the park and both players share the same maximum loan. This would be optional and won't affect the progress of any of your parks. Career Mode Choose from a list of scenarios and complete park objectives. Sandbox Mode Build your own park from scratch with all rides and scenery available and no money restrictions. Tutorial Mode Learn how to play the game and utilize the various features. Online Mode Connect to Nintendo Network. When connected, you would be taken to a room where you take control of your Mii and interact with other players from all over the world. You could share your custom parks, building designs, and coaster designs with the world. When interacting with other players, you could visit their custom parks, ride their custom track designs and give them your feedback. You also have the option to use content posted by other players in your game. Co-op Mode could also be played in Online Mode between friends with voice chat activated. For Online Co-op, up to four friends could build on different sides of a park and manage everything. There would also be competitions where players could build certain coasters, record videos of them, and submit them on Miiverse. Custom Mode The game's main selling point. In this mode, the only limit is your imagination. Scenario Editor Design your own custom scenario. Choose from every ride and scenery item available. Track Designer Build your own track designs for roller coasters and other tracked rides. You could also build scenery around your tracks to give them themes. You could also record videos of your coasters. Building Editor Create your own scenic building designs. You could also make your own signs by using a painting tool similar to Microsoft Paint. Guest Creator Create and customize your own guests that would appear in your parks. You could give them names, select their gender, age, height, weight, skin color, hair color/style, eye color, facial features, clothing, headgear, eyewear, wristwear, footwear, and swimwear. Clothing and accessories could be color changeable. Each guest you create could have the option to ride certain rides depending on the preferred ride intensity you give them or ride all of the rides regardless of preferred intensity. You could also create guests individually or in groups. Extras Model Viewer View the textures of the rides and scenery. Sound Test Listen to the in-game music. Photo Gallery View photos taken from rides and the in-game camera. Video Player View videos that you recorded in-game. Records View your in-game records and playtime. Options Change the controls, check your save data, change the language, and adjust the sounds. Rides/Attractions Rides and attractions that are highlighted in bold are new additions. Rides and vehicles from Wacky Worlds and Time Twister would return as alternate designs for their counterparts. Roller Coasters Steel *Air Powered Coaster *Alpine Coaster *Bobsleigh Coaster *'Boomerang' *Coasterball *Corkscrew Coaster *Dizzy Dropper *Drifting Coaster *'El Vigia' *Extended Coaster *Floorless Coaster *Giant Flume *Giga Coaster *'Gusanito Manzana' *Half-Pipe Coaster *Heartline Coaster *Hypercoaster *Hyper Twister Coaster *Junior Coaster *Lay-Down Coaster *LIM Launched Coaster *Looping Coaster *'Mine Cart Coaster' *Mine Ride *Mine Train Coaster *Mini Coaster *'Montaña Rusa' *Motorbike Races *Multi-Dimension Coaster *Pipeline Coaster *Reverse Freefall Coaster *Robotic Coaster *Rotating Tower Coaster *Sea Serpent Shuttle *Soap Box Derby Racers *Spinning Steel *Spinning Wild Mouse *Spiral Coaster *Splitting Coaster *Stand-Up Coaster *Stand-Up Twister Coaster *Steeplechase *Stormrunner *StrataCoaster *Tilt Coaster *'Torbellino' *Towering Coaster *Turbo Bikes *Twister Coaster *Vertical Drop Coaster *Wild Mouse *'Wing Coaster' Wooden *Flying Turns *Reverser Coaster *Side Friction Coaster *Virginia Reel *Wooden Coaster *Wooden Wild Mouse/Mine Inverted/Suspended *Compact Inverted Coaster *'Desafio' *Flying Roller Coaster *Glider Coaster *Inverted Coaster *Inverted Hairpin Coaster *Inverted Impulse Coaster *Inverted Shuttle Coaster *Inverted Vertical Shuttle *Mini Suspended Coaster *Mini Suspended Flying Coaster *Roller-Soaker *Sky Rider *Suspended Swinging Coaster Water *Dinghy Slide *Log Flume *Rafts *River Rapids *'Saltos De Delta' *Splash Boats *Water Coaster *White Water Rapids Junior Rides *'Bol Dor' *Buffalo Roundabout *'Calesita Espacial' *'Calesita Caballitos' *'Calesita Acuatica' *'Calesita Infantil' *Car Ride *Cheshire Cats *'Christmas Tree' *'Circuito Monza' *'Convoy' *Dinosaur-Go-Round *'Dumbo' *Floundering Ferry *Flying Saucers *'Loco Bus' *Maze *Merry-Go-Round *'Mini Carrusel' *'Mini Twister' *Mini Helicopters *Monorail Cycles *Monster Ride *Odyssey Ride *Reese's Peanut Butter Cups *Snake Helter-Skelter *'Super Calesita Espacial' *Spiral Slide *Tea Cups Ride *Vintage Cars *'Vuelta Magica' Thrill Rides *'Auto Scooter Elect' *'Auto Scooter' *'Auto Mini Scooter' *'Aero Cosmico' *Aileron *Barn Stormer *Bucking Bull *'Bus Stop' *Chairswing *'Chaotic' *Claw of Doom *Condor *Discus *Disko *'Double Inversion' *Double Sky Wheel *Double Swinging Inverter *Enterprise *Flying Carpet *Gallows Swing *'Galeon' *Giant Slide *Go Karts *Gravitron *Gyrator *Insanity *Kaos *Lasso *Launched Freefall *Loop the Loop *Loop-O-Plane *'Mambo' *Meteorite *Mine Drop Ride *'Mini Scooter 1' *'Mini Scooter 2' *Motion Simulator *'Motocross' *Octopus *Parachute Drop *Phoenix Twister *Pirate Ship *Pounding Surf *Power Boat *Quad Bikes *Revolution *Rip Tide *Robot Arm *'Rock And Samba' *Roll-O-Plane *Roto-Drop *Rotor *Rotovator *Roundup Ride *'Skateboards' *Sky Diver *Sky Sling *Sky Swat *Sky Swing *Sky Wheel *Snow Cups *Spider Top Spinner *Spin Doctor *Swinging Inverter Ship *Tagada *Thunder Bobs *TNT Vortex *Top Spinner *Top Star *Topple Tower *Twirler *Twister *'Vikingo' *Whirling Dervish *Zipper Water Rides *Bumper Boats *Canoes *Jet Skis *'Pedal Boats' *Rowing Boats *'Speedboats' *Submarine *Swans *Water Tricycles *Windsurfer Gentle Rides *3D Cinema *'Aero Giro' *Aquarium *'Balloon Ferris Wheel' *Circus *Crooked House *'Demolition Derby' *'Dizzy Dragons' *Dodgems *Dolphin Show *Double-Deck Observation Tower *Ferris Wheel *Fun House *Ghost House Ride *Ghost Train *Giant Ferris Wheel *'Gusano Loco' *Haunted House *Haunted Mansion Ride *Hershey's Kissing Tower *'Ice Skating Rink' *Insect House *Kara Oki Concert *Killer Whale Show *Laser Battle *Lion Show *Mini Golf *Mirror Maze *Monster Trucks *Nocturnal House *Observation Tower *'Peter Pan' *Planetarium *Reptile and Amphibian House *'Roller Skating Rink' *'Rueda' *'Seal Show' *'Sea Lion Show' *Space Arcade *Space Rings *Spooky Wheel *Tiger Show *Trampoline *'Tren Fantasma' *'Trencito Bombero' *Western Wheel *Wild West Show *Zero-G Trampoline Transport Rides *Air Boats *Chairlift *Elephant Transport *Elevator *'Gondola Lift' *'Helicopter Tour' *'Indianapolis' *Hop-on Hop-off Transport Trams *Miniature Railway *Monorail *Paddle Steamer *Safari Train *Safari Transport *Suspended Monorail *Trams *Water-Based Transport Shops/Stalls Aside from shops and stalls, as a new feature, you could build restaurants and choose various combinations of foods and drinks to serve in each restaurant. Restaurants could also have themes with certain menu items and architecture. Foods *'Apple Pies' *Beef Noodles *'Berry Pies' *Bison Burger *Burgers *'Buritos' *Candy Apples *'Candy Bars' *'Chicken Noodle Soup' *'Churros' *Cookies *'Corn Dogs' *Cotton Candy Stall *Dino Burger *Donuts *Fried Chicken *Fried Rice Noodles *Fries *Fruity Ices *Funnel Cakes *Golden Nugget Candy *Hershey's Chocolate *Hot Dogs *Ice Cream *Meatball Soup *Moorish Kebabs *'Nachos' *'Pasta' (various) *Pizza *Popcorn *Pretzels *Pumpkin Pies *'Quesadillas' *'Ribs' *Roast Sausages *Sandwiches *Sea Food *'Shrimp' *Steakhouse *Sujongkwa *'Sushi' *'Tacos' *Toffee Apples *Turkish Delight *'Wings' *Wonton Soup Drinks *Coconut Drinks *Coffee *Croctails Tropical Juices *Drinks (sells water bottles and sodas) *Hot Chocolate *Ice Tea *'Icees' *Lemonade *Rocket Boost Cantina *'Smoothies' *Soybean Milk *Space Shake *Spooky Shakes *Star Fruit Drinks Souvenirs You could build either individual stalls or build an entire shop selling multiple souvenirs like in a real amusement park. *Accessories *Balloons *Cuddly Toys *Cutlasses *Dino Masks *'Group Photos' *Hats *Indian Feathers *Pool Toys *Safari Toys *Shield and Spear *Spooky Jokes *Sunglasses *Sunscreen *Swimsuits *T-Shirts *Umbrellas Facilities *A.T.M. *First Aid *Information *Restroom Pool Slides and Rides New pool pieces will include the giant bucket, rope swing, and swaying bridge. *Aqua Blaster Slides *Body Slide *H20 Slide Bowl *Inflatable Ship *Lazy River *Ring/Raft Slide *Wave Pool Animals New animals would include reptiles, marine life, etc. #Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) (Savanna) #Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) (Shrubland) #Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) (Desert) #African Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) ##Cape Buffalo (caffer) (Savanna) ##Forest Buffalo (nanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Bullfrog (Pyxicephalus adspersus) (Wetland) #African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) ##East African Bush Elephant (knochenhaueri) (Savanna) ##South African Bush Elephant (africana) (Savanna) #African Bush Viper (Atheris squamigera) (Savanna) #African Civet (Civettictis civetta) (Savanna) #African Crowned Eagle (Stephanoaetus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Fish Eagle (Haliaeetus vocifer) (Wetland) #African Forest Elephant (Loxodonta cyclotis) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Golden Cat (Caracal aurata) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Grey Parrot (Psittacus erithacus) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Harrier Hawk (Polyboroides typus) (Savanna) #African Openbill (Anastomus lamelligerus) (Wetland) #African Rock Python (Python sebae) (Savanna) #African Pygmy Goose (Nettapus auritus) (Wetland) #African Sacred Ibis (Threskiornis aethiopicus) (Wetland) #African Spoonbill (Platalea alba) (Wetland) #African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) ##Cape Wild Dog (pictus) (Savanna) ##East African Wild Dog (lupinus) (Savanna) #Aldabra Tortoise (Aldabrachelys gigantea) (Shrubland) #Allen's Swamp Monkey (Allenopithecus nigroviridis) (Wetland) #Alpine Ibex (Capra ibex) (Alpine) #Amazon Milk Frog (Trachycephalus resinifictrix) (Tropical Rainforest) #American Alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) (Wetland) #American Badger (Taxidea taxus) (Grassland) #American Bison (Bison bison) ##Plains Bison (bison) (Grassland) ##Wood Bison (athabascae) (Taiga) #American Bittern (Botaurus lentiginosus) (Wetland) #American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) ##Cinnamon Bear (cinnamomum) (Temperate Forest) ##Eastern Black Bear (americanus) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Black Bear (floridanus) (Wetland) ##Glacier Bear (emmonsii) (Taiga) ##Kermode Bear (kermodei) (Taiga) ##Olympic Black Bear (altifrontalis) (Taiga) #American Black Duck (Anas rubripes) (Wetland) #American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) (Wetland) #American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) (Coast) #American Hog-Nosed Skunk (Conepatus leuconotus) (Shrubland) #American Kestrel (Falco sparverius) (Temperate Forest) #American Marten (Martes americana) (Taiga) #American Toad (Anaxyrus americanus) (Temperate Forest) #American White Pelican (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos) (Wetland) #American Wigeon (Anas americana) (Wetland) #Andean Cock-of-the-Rock (Rupicola peruvianus) (Cloud Forest) #Andean Condor (Vultur gryphus) (Alpine) #Andean Flamingo (Phoenicoparrus andinus) (Shrubland) #Angolan Colobus (Colobus angolensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) (Desert) #Arctic Fox (Vulpes lagopus) (Tundra) #Arctic Hare (Lepus arcticus) (Tundra) #Argali (Ovis ammon) ##Altai Argali (ammon) (Alpine) ##Marco Polo Sheep (polli) (Alpine) #Argentine Horned Frog (Ceratophrys ornata) (Wetland) #Argentine Red Tegu (Tupinambis rufescens) (Shrubland) #Asian Elephant (Elephas maximus) ##Bornean Elephant (borneensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Indian Elephant (indicus) (Shrubland) ##Sri Lankan Elephant (maximus) (Wetland) ##Sumatran Elephant (sumatranus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Fairy Bluebird (Irena puella) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Palm Civet (Paradoxurus hermaphroditus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Water Monitor (Varanus salvator) (Wetland) #Asiatic Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus) ##Formosan Black Bear (formosanus) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Himalayan Black Bear (laniger) (Alpine) ##Japanese Black Bear (japonicus) (Temperate Forest) #Asiatic Golden Cat (Catopuma temminckii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Australian Black Swan (Cygnus atratus) (Wetland) #Australian Brush-Turkey (Alectura lathami) (Tropical Rainforest) #Australian Ghost Bat (Macroderma gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Australian King Parrot (Alisterus scapularis) (Temperate Forest) #Aye-Aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Azara's Agouti (Dasyprocta azarae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bahama Pintail (Anas bahamensis) (Wetland) #Baird's Tapir (Tapirus bairdii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) ##Northern Bald Eagle (washingtoniensis) (Taiga) ##Southern Bald Eagle (leucocephalus) (Wetland) #Bald-Headed Uakari (Cacajao calvus) ##Red Bald-Headed Uakari (rubicundus) (Tropical Rainforest) ##White Bald-Headed Uakari (calvus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bali Myna (Leucopsar rothschildi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ball Python (Python regius) (Savanna) #Banded Linsang (Prionodon linsang) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banded Mongoose (Mungos mungo) (Savanna) #Banteng (Bos javanicus) ##Javan Banteng (javanicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bar-Headed Goose (Anser indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Barasingha (Rucervus duvaucelii) (Wetland) #Barbary Dove (Streptopelia risoria) (Temperate Forest) #Barbary Macaque (Macaca sylvanus) (Temperate Forest) #Barbary Sheep (Ammotragus lervia) (Desert) #Barn Owl (Tyto alba) ##American Barn Owl (pratincola) (Temperate Forest) ##Common Barn Owl (alba) (Grassland) #Barred Eagle Owl (Bubo sumatranus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon megalotis) (Shrubland) #Bateleur (Terathopius ecaudatus) (Savanna) #Bay Cat (Catopuma badia) (Tropical Rainforest) #Beautiful Sunbird (Cinnyris pulchellus) (Savanna) #Beech Marten (Martes foina) (Temperate Forest) #Bharal (Pseudois nayaur) (Alpine) #Bighorn Sheep (Ovis canadensis) ##Desert Bighorn Sheep (nelsoni) (Desert) ##Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep (canadensis) (Alpine) #Binturong (Arctictis binturong) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Caiman (Melanosuchus niger) (Wetland) #Black Grouse (Lyrurus tetrix) (Temperate Forest) #Black Heron (Egretta ardesiaca) (Wetland) #Black Howler (Alouatta caraya) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Kite (Milvus migrans) ##Small Indian Kite (govinda) (Shrubland) #Black Lemur (Eulemur macaco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) (Savanna) #Black Rhinoceros (Diceros bicornis) ##Eastern Black Rhinoceros (michaeli) (Savanna) ##South Central Black Rhinoceros (minor) (Savanna) #Black Skimmer (Rynchops niger) (Wetland) #Black Spiny-Tailed Iguana (Ctenosaura similis) (Shrubland) #Black Stork (Ciconia nigra) (Wetland) #Black Vulture (Coragyps atratus) (Shrubland) #Black Wildebeest (Connochaetes gnou) (Grassland) #Black-and-Rufous Sengi (Rhynchocyon petersi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-and-White Ruffed Lemur (Varecia variegata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Backed Jackal (Canis mesomelas) ##East African Jackal (schmidti) (Savanna) ##Cape Jackal (mesomelas) (Shrubland) #Black-Bellied Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna autumnalis) (Wetland) #Black-Capped Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri boliviensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Crowned Night Heron (Nycticorax nycticorax) (Wetland) #Black-Footed Cat (Felis nigripes) (Shrubland) #Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) (Grassland) #Black-Fronted Piping Guan (Aburria jacutinga) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Headed Spider Monkey (Ateles fusciceps) ##Brown-Headed Spider Monkey (fusciceps) (Cloud Forest) #Black-Necked Swan (Cygnus melancoryphus) (Wetland) #Black-Tailed Jackrabbit (Lepus californicus) (Shrubland) #Black-Tailed Prairie Dog (Cynomys ludovicianus) (Grassland) #Black-Throated Magpie-Jay (Calocitta colliei) (Shrubland) #Blackbuck (Antilope cervicapra) (Shrubland) #Blakiston's Fish Owl (Bubo blakistoni) (Wetland) #Blue and Gold Macaw (Ara ararauna) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea rudolphi) (Cloud Forest) #Blue Crane (Anthropoides paradiseus) (Grassland) #Blue Duiker (Philantomba monticola) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Monkey (Cercopithecus mitis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Poison Frog (Dendrobates tinctorius azureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Bellied Roller (Coracias cyanogaster) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Breasted Kingfisher (Halcyon malimbica) (Wetland) #Blue-Crowned Racket-Tail (Prioniturus discurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Eyed Lemur (Eulemur flavifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Faced Honeyeater (Entomyzon cyanotis) (Savanna) #Blue-Throated Macaw (Ara glaucogularis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue-Tongued Skink (Tiliqua scincoides) ##Eastern Blue-Tongued Skink (scincoides) (Temperate Forest) #Boa Constrictor (Boa constrictor) ##Common Boa Constrictor (imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Red-Tailed Boa Constrictor (constrictor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Boat-Billed Heron (Cochlearius cochlearius) (Wetland) #Bobcat (Lynx rufus) ##Eastern Bobcat (rufus) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Bobcat (floridanus) (Wetland) ##Southwestern Bobcat (baileyi) (Desert) #Boelen's Python (Morelia boeleni) (Cloud Forest) #Bohor Reedbuck (Redunca redunca) (Savanna) #Bolson Tortoise (Gopherus flavomarginatus) (Shrubland) #Bongo (Tragelaphus eurycerus) ##Eastern Bongo (isaaci) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Lowland Bongo (eurycerus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bonobo (Pan paniscus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus) ##Blesbok (philippsi) (Grassland) ##Bontebok (pygargus) (Grassland) #Boomslang (Dispholidus typus) (Savanna) #Bornean Bearded Pig (Sus barbatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brahminy Kite (Haliastur indus) (Wetland) #Brazilian Galliwasp (Diploglossus lessonae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Prehensile-Tailed Porcupine (Coendou prehensilis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Tapir (Tapirus terrestris) (Grassland) #Brown Bear (Ursus arctos) ##Eurasian Brown Bear (arctos) (Taiga) ##Gobi Bear (gobiensis) (Shrubland) ##Grizzly Bear (horribilis) (Taiga) ##Himalayan Brown Bear (isabellinus) (Alpine) ##Kamchatka Brown Bear (beringianus) (Taiga) ##Kodiak Bear (middendorffi) (Taiga) ##Syrian Brown Bear (syriacus) (Temperate Forest) ##Tibetan Blue Bear (pruinosus) (Alpine) ##Ussuri Brown Bear (lasiotus) (Temperate Forest) #Brown Greater Galago (Otolemur crassicaudatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown Hyena (Hyaena brunnea) (Desert) #Brown Woolly Monkey (Lagothrix lagotricha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown-Throated Three-Toed Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulatus) (Shrubland) #Budgett's Frog (Lepidobatrachus laevis) (Wetland) #Burmese Brown Tortoise (Manouria emys) (Tropical Rainforest) #Burmese Python (Python bivittatus) (Tropical Rainorest) #Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) ##Florida Burrowing Owl (floridana) (Wetland) ##Northern Burrowing Owl (hypugaea) (Grassland) ##Southern Burrowing Owl (cunicularia) (Grassland) #Bushdog (Speothos venaticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) (Desert) #California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) (Coast) #Canada Goose (Branta canadensis) (Wetland) #Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) (Taiga) #Cane Toad (Rhinella marina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Canvasback (Aythya valisineria) (Wetland) #Cape Genet (Genetta tigrina) (Savanna) #Cape Ground Squirrel (Xerus inauris) (Shrubland) #Cape Grysbok (Raphicerus melanotis) (Shrubland) #Cape Porcupine (Hystrix africaeaustralis) (Savanna) #Cape Starling (Lamprotornis nitens) (Shrubland) #Capuchinbird (Perissocephalus tricolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Capybara (Hydrochoerus hydrochaeris) (Tropical Rainforest) #Caracal (Caracal caracal) ##Asiatic Caracal (schmitzi) (Desert) ##Common Caracal (caracal) (Shrubland) #Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) ##Barren-Ground Caribou (groenlandicus) (Tundra) ##Grant's Caribou (granti) (Tundra) ##Peary Caribou (pearyi) (Tundra) ##Woodland Caribou (caribou) (Taiga) #Carpet Python (Morelia spilota) ##Darwin's Carpet Python (variegata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cattle Egret (Bubulcus ibis) (Savanna) #Central Bearded Dragon (Pogona vitticeps) (Shrubland) #Chacma Baboon (Papio ursinus) (Shrubland) #Chacoan Peccary (Catagonus wagneri) (Shrubland) #Chamois (Rupicapra rupicapra) ##Alpine Chamois (rupicapra) (Alpine) #Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) ##Asiatic Cheetah (venaticus) (Shrubland) ##South African Cheetah (jubatus) (Savanna) ##Tanzanian Cheetah (raineyii) (Savanna) #Chilean Flamingo (Phoenicopterus chilensis) (Wetland) #Chilean Pudú (Pudu puda) (Temperate Forest) #Chinese Alligator (Alligator sinensis) (Wetland) #Chinese Crocodile Lizard (Shinisaurus crocodilurus) (Wetland) #Chinese Ferret-Badger (Melogale moschata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) (Alpine) #Chinese Goral (Nemorhaedus griseus) (Alpine) #Chinese Pangolin (Manis pentadactyla) (Temperate Forest) #Chinese Pit Viper (Ovophis monticola) (Temperate Forest) #Chinese Water Dragon (Physignathus cocincinus) (Wetland) #Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) (Tundra) #Chital (Axis axis) (Wetland) #Chousingha (Tetracerus quadricornis) (Shrubland) #Chukar Partridge (Alectoris chukar) (Desert) #Cinereous Vulture (Aegypius monachus) (Alpine) #Cinnamon Teal (Anas cyanoptera) (Wetland) #Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) (Shrubland) #Collared Brown Lemur (Eulemur collaris) (Shrubland) #Collared Mangabey (Cercocebus torquatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Collared Peccary (Pecari tajacu) (Shrubland) #Columbian Rainbow Boa (Epicrates maurus) (Cloud Forest) #Common Box Turtle (Terrapene carolina) ##Eastern Box Turtle (carolina) (Temperate Forest) #Common Brushtail Possum (Trichosurus vulpecula) (Temperate Forest) #Common Buzzard (Buteo buteo) (Grassland) #Common Chimpanzee (Pan troglodytes) ##Central Chimpanzee (troglodytes) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Eastern Chimpanzee (schweinfurthii) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Western Chimpanzee (verus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Chuckwalla (Sauromalus ater) (Desert) #Common Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) (Desert) #Common Death Adder (Acanthophis antarcticus) (Shrubland) #Common Duiker (Sylvicapra grimmia) (Savanna) #Common Dwarf Mongoose (Helogale parvula) (Shrubland) #Common Eland (Taurotragus oryx) ##Cape Eland (oryx) (Savanna) #Common Emerald Dove (Chalcophaps indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Hill Myna (Gracula religiosa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) ##Eastern Hippopotamus (kiboko) (Savanna) ##Nile Hippopotamus (amphibius) (Wetland) #Common Marmoset (Callithrix jacchus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Ostrich (Struthio camelus) ##Masai Ostrich (massaicus) (Savanna) ##North African Ostrich (camelus) (Desert) ##Southern Ostrich (australis) (Savanna) #Common Raven (Corvus corax) (Taiga) #Common Squirrel Monkey (Saimiri sciureus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Tree Shrew (Tupaia glis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Vampire Bat (Desmodus rotundus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Common Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) ##Central African Warthog (massaicus) (Savanna) ##Southern Warthog (sundevallii) (Savanna) #Common Wildebeest (Connochaetes taurinus) ##Blue Wildebeest (taurinus) (Savanna) ##Eastern White-Bearded Wildebeest (albojubatus) (Savanna) #Common Wombat (Vombatus ursinus) (Shrubland) #Congo Peafowl (Afropavo congensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cooper's Hawk (Accipiter cooperii) (Temperate Forest) #Copperhead (Agkistrodon contortrix) ##Southern Copperhead (contortrix) (Temperate Forest) #Coquerel's Sifaka (Propithecus coquereli) (Shrubland) #Cornsnake (Pantherophis guttatus) (Temperate Forest) #Coscoroba Swan (Coscoroba coscoroba) (Wetland) #Cotton-Top Tamarin (Saguinus oedipus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cottonmouth (Agkistrodon piscivorus) ##Florida Cottonmouth (conanti) (Wetland) #Cougar (Puma concolor) ##Florida Panther (coryi) (Wetland) ##Mountain Lion (couguar) (Alpine) ##Northern Puma (concolor) (Alpine) #Coyote (Canis latrans) ##Mearns' Coyote (mearnsi) (Desert) ##Mountain Coyote (lestes) (Alpine) ##Plains Coyote (latrans) (Grassland) #Crab-Eating Fox (Cerdocyon thous) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crab-Eating Macaque (Macaca fascicularis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crab-Eating Raccoon (Procyon cancrivorus) (Coast) #Crested Black Macaque (Macaca nigra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crested Fireback (Lophura ignita) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crested Guineafowl (Guttera pucherani) (Shrubland/Free-Range) #Crested Ibis (Nipponia nippon) (Wetland) #Crested Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crested Partridge (Rollulus rouloul) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crimson Rosella (Platycercus elegans) (Temperate Forest) #Crocodile Monitor (Varanus salvadorii) (Cloud Forest) #Crowned Lemur (Eulemur coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Crowned Sifaka (Propithecus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Amazon (Amazona leucocephala) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Hutia (Capromys pilorides) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Trogon (Priotelus temnurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Culpeo (Lycalopex culpaeus) (Alpine) #Cuvier's Gazelle (Gazella cuvieri) (Temperate Forest) #Dalmatian Pelican (Pelecanus crispus) (Wetland) #Dama Gazelle (Nanger dama) ##Addra Gazelle (ruficollis) (Desert) ##Mhorr Gazelle (mhorr) (Desert) #Darwin's Rhea (Rhea pennata) (Grassland) #De Brazza's Monkey (Cercopithecus neglectus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Demoiselle Crane (Grus virgo) (Grassland) #Desert Tortoise (Gopherus agassizii) (Desert) #Desert Warthog (Phacochoerus aethiopicus) ##Somali Warthog (delamerei) (Shrubland) #Dhole (Cuon alpinus) ##Southern Dhole (alpinus) (Temperate Forest) ##Sumatran Dhole (sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Diademed Sifaka (Propithecus diadema) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dingo (Canis dingo) (Shrubland) #Drill (Mandrillus leucophaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dusky Grouse (Dendragapus obscurus) (Taiga) #Dwarf Cassowary (Casuarius bennetti) (Cloud Forest) #Dwarf Crocodile (Osteolaemus tetraspis) (Wetland) #East African Oryx (Oryx beisa) ##Common Beisa Oryx (beisa) (Savanna) ##Fringe-Eared Oryx (callotis) (Shrubland) #Eastern Barred Bandicoot (Perameles gunnii) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Gorilla (Gorilla beringei) ##Mountain Gorilla (beringei) (Cloud Forest) #Eastern Grey Kangaroo (Macropus giganteus) (Grassland) #Eastern Lowland Olingo (Bassaricyon alleni) (Cloud Forest) #Eastern Ratsnake (Pantherophis alleghaniensis) (Wetland) #Eastern Rosella (Platycercus eximius) (Temperate Forest) #Eclectus Parrot (Eclectus roratus) ##Red-Sided Eclectus Parrot (polychloros) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Solomon Eclectus Parrot (solomonensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Vos Eclectus Parrot (vosmaeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Egg-Eating Snake (Dasypeltis scabra) (Savanna) #Egyptian Cobra (Naja haje) (Shrubland) #Egyptian Goose (Alopochen aegyptiaca) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Egyptian Plover (Pluvianus aegyptius) (Wetland) #Egyptian Vulture (Neophron percnopterus) (Shrubland) #Eld's Deer (Panolia eldii) ##Sangai (eldi) (Shrubland) #Elegant Crested Tinamou (Eudromia elegans) (Grassland) #Elk (Cervus canadensis) ##Rocky Mountain Elk (nelsoni) (Alpine) ##Roosevelt Elk (roosevelti) (Taiga) ##Tule Elk (nannodes) (Grassland) #Emerald Toucanet (Aulacorhynchus prasinus) (Cloud Forest) #Emerald Tree Boa (Corallus caninus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emperor Tamarin (Saguinus imperator) ##Bearded Emperor Tamarin (subgrisescens) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emu (Dromaius novaehollandiae) ##Australian Emu (novaehollandiae) (Shrubland) #Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) (Alpine) #Eurasian Beaver (Castor fiber) (Wetland) #Eurasian Eagle Owl (Bubo bubo) ##European Eagle Owl (bubo) (Taiga) #Eurasian Hobby (Falco subbuteo) (Temperate Forest) #Eurasian Lynx (Lynx lynx) ##Northern Lynx (lynx) (Taiga) ##Siberian Lynx (wrangeli) (Taiga) #Eurasian Sparrowhawk (Accipiter nisus) (Temperate Forest) #European Badger (Meles meles) (Temperate Forest) #European Bee-Eater (Merops apiaster) (Shrubland) #European Roe Deer (Capreolus capreolus) (Temperate Forest) #Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fallow Deer (Dama dama) ##Eurasian Fallow Deer (dama) (Temperate Forest) ##Persian Fallow Deer (mesopotamica) (Temperate Forest) #False Gharial (Tomistoma schlegelii) (Wetland) #Fanaloka (Fossa fossana) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fennec Fox (Vulpes zerda) (Desert) #Fer-De-Lance (Bothrops asper) (Cloud Forest) #Festive Amazon (Amazona festiva) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fiery-Billed Aracari (Pteroglossus frantzii) (Cloud Forest) #Fiji Banded Iguana (Brachylophus fasciatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fiji Crested Iguana (Brachylophus vitiensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fire Slamander (Salamandra salamandra) (Wetland) #Fischer's Lovebird (Agapornis fischeri) (Savanna) #Fisher (Pekania pennanti) (Taiga) #Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) (Wetland) #Flat-Headed Cat (Prionailurus planiceps) (Tropical Rainforest) #Forest Cobra (Naja melanoleuca) (Tropical Rainforest) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) (Tropical Rainforest) #Frilled Lizard (Chlamydosaurus kingii) (Shrubland) #Fulvous Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna bicolor) (Wetland) #Gaboon Viper (Bitis gabonica) (Savanna) #Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) (Shrubland) #Galápagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) ##Chatham Island Tortoise (chathamensis) (Shrubland) ##Indefatigable Island Tortoise (porteri) (Shrubland) #Gambel's Quail (Callipepla gambelii) (Desert) #Gambian Pouched Rat (Cricetomys gambianus) (Savanna) #Gaur (Bos gaurus) ##Indian Gaur (gaurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gelada (Theropithecus gelada) (Alpine) #Gemsbok (Oryx gazella) (Shrubland) #Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) (Tundra) #Geoffroy's Cat (Leopardus geoffroyi) (Grassland) #Geoffroy's Marmoset (Callithrix geoffroyi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Geoffroy's Spider Monkey (Ateles geoffroyi) ##Ornate Spider Monkey (ornatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gerenuk (Litocranius walleri) ##Southern Gerenuk (walleri) (Savanna) #Giant Anteater (Myrmecophaga tridactyla) (Grassland) #Giant Armadillo (Priodontes maximus) (Grassland) #Giant Coua (Coua gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Eland (Taurotragus derbianus) ##Eastern Giant Eland (gigas) (Shrubland) #Giant Forest Hog (Hylochoerus meinertzhageni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Leaf-Tailed Gecko (Uroplatus fimbriatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Muntjac (Muntiacus vuquangensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Otter (Pteronura brasiliensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Pangolin (Smutsia gigantea) (Shrubland) #Giant Waxy Monkey Frog (Phyllomedusa bicolor) (Cloud Forest) #Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) ##Banded Gila Monster (cinctum) (Desert) ##Reticulate Gila Monster (suspectum) (Desert) #Gila Woodpecker (Melanerpes uropygialis) (Desert) #Glossy Ibis (Plegadis falcinellus) (Wetland) #Goeldi's Marmoset (Callimico goeldii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gold Dust Day Gecko (Phelsuma laticauda) (Tropical Rainforest) #Gold Tegu (Tupinambis teguixin) (Shruband) #Golden Conure (Guaruba guarouba) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos) ##American Golden Eagle (canadensis) (Alpine) ##European Golden Eagle (chrysaetos) (Alpine) #Golden Jackal (Canis aureus) ##Indian Jackal (indicus) (Shrubland) ##Siamese Jackal (cruesemanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia) (Tropical Rainforest) #Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) (Temperate Forest) #Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) (Temperate Forest) #Golden-Breasted Starling (Lamprotornis regius) (Savanna) #Golden-Headed Lion Tamarin (Leontopithecus chrysomelas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Goliath Frog (Conraua goliath) (Wetland) #Goliath Heron (Ardea goliath) (Wetland) #Gopher Tortoise (Gopherus polyphemus) (Wetland) #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana (Cyclura lewisi) (Shrubland) #Grant's Gazelle (Nanger granti) (Savanna) #Gray Crowned Crane (Balearica regulorum) (Wetland) #Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) ##Arabian Wolf (arabs) (Desert) ##Arctic Wolf (arctos) (Tundra) ##Eurasian Wolf (lupus) (Taiga) ##Great Plains Wolf (nubilus) (Grassland) ##Indian Wolf (pallipes) (Shrubland) ##Mexican Wolf (baileyi) (Temperate Forest) ##Northwestern Wolf (occidentalis) (Taiga) ##Tibetan Wolf (chanco) (Alpine) #Gray-Headed Flying Fox (Pteropus poliocephalus) (Temperate Forest) #Gray-Winged Trumpeter (Psophia crepitans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Argus (Argusianus argus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Blue Heron (Ardea herodias) (Wetland) #Great Blue Turaco (Corythaeola cristata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Bustard (Otis tarda) ##Eastern Great Bustard (dybowskii) (Grassland) #Great Egret (Ardea alba) (Wetland) #Great Gray Owl (Strix nebulosa) (Taiga) #Great Green Macaw (Ara ambiguus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) ##Desert Great Horned Owl (pallescens) (Desert) ##Eastern Great Horned Owl (virginianus) (Temperate Forest) #Great Indian Hornbill (Buceros bicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Kiskadee (Pitangus sulphuratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) (Temperate Forest) #Great White Pelican (Pelecanus onocrotalus) (Coast) #Greater Adjutant (Leptoptilos dubius) (Wetland) #Greater Bilby (Macrotis lagotis) (Desert) #Greater Bulldog Bat (Noctilio leporinus) (Wetland) #Greater Flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) (Wetland) #Greater Glider (Petauroides volans) (Temperate Forest) #Greater Grison (Galictis vittata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) (Savanna) #Greater Malayan Chevrotain (Tragulus napu) (Tropical Rainforest) #Greater Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) ##Attwater's Prairie Chicken (attwateri) (Grassland) #Greater Rhea (Rhea americana) (Grassland) #Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) (Desert) #Greater Sage Grouse (Centrocercus urophasianus) (Grassland) #Green Anaconda (Eunectes murinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Anole (Anolis carolinensis) (Wetland) #Green Bee-Eater (Merops orientalis) (Shrubland) #Green Heron (Butorides virescens) (Wetland) #Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Green Jay (Cyanocorax yncas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Peafowl (Pavo muticus) ##Indochinese Peafowl (imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Tree Frog (Hyla cinerea) (Wetland) #Green Tree Python (Morelia viridis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Woodhoopoe (Phoeniculus purpureus) (Savanna) #Green-and-Black Dart Frog (Dendrobates auratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green-Winged Macaw (Ara chloropterus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green-Winged Teal (Anas carolinensis) (Wetland) #Grévy's Zebra (Equus grevyi) (Shrubland) #Griffon Vulture (Gyps fulvus) (Alpine) #Ground Pangolin (Smutsia temminckii) (Shrubland) #Groundhog (Marmota monax) (Temperate Forest) #Guanaco (Lama guanicoe) (Grassland) #Guinea Baboon (Papio papio) (Tropical Rainforest) #Guinea Turaco (Tauraco persa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Guira Cuckoo (Guira guira) (Grassland) #Gyrfalcon (Falco rusticolus) (Tundra) #Hamadryas Baboon (Papio hamadryas) (Desert) #Hamerkop (Scopus umbretta) (Wetland) #Hammerhead Bat (Hypsignathus monstrosus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) ##East Atlantic Harbor Seal (vitulina) (Coast) ##Pacific Harbor Seal (richardsi) (Coast) #Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) (Tropical Rainforest) #Harris' Hawk (Parabuteo unicinctus) (Desert) #Hartebeest (Alcelaphus buselaphus) ##Jackson's Hartebeest (lelwel) (Savanna) ##Red Hartebeest (caama) (Savanna) #Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) (Coast) #Helmet Vanga (Euryceros prevostii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Helmeted Currasow (Pauxi pauxi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) (Savanna/Free-Range) #Hen Harrier (Circus cyaneus) (Grassland) #Hill Wallaroo (Macropus robustus) ##Eastern Wallaroo (robustus) (Grassland) ##Euro (erubescens) (Grassland) #Himalayan Marmot (Marmota himalayana) (Alpine) #Himalayan Monal (Lophophorus impejanus) (Alpine) #Himalayan Tahr (Hemitragus jemlahicus) (Alpine) #Hirola (Beatragus hunteri) (Shrubland) #Hispaniolan Solenodon (Solenodon paradoxus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hoatzin (Ophisthocomus hoazin) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hoffmann's Two-Toed Sloth (Choloepus hoffmanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) ##Cape Honey Badger (capensis) (Savanna) ##Indian Honey Badger (indica) (Shrubland) #Hooded Merganser (Lophodytes cucullatus) (Wetland) #Hooded Pitohui (Pitohui dichrous) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hooded Vulture (Necrosyrtes monachus) (Savanna) #Hoopoe (Upupa epops) ##Eurasian Hoopoe (epops) (Shrubland) ##South African Hoopoe (africana) (Savanna) #Horned Curassow (Pauxi unicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Horned Guan (Oreophasis derbianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Horned Parakeet (Eunymphicus cornutus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hyacinth Macaw (Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) (Shrubland) #Imbabala (Tragelaphus sylvaticus) (Savanna) #Impala (Aepyceros melampus) ##Black-Faced Impala (petersi) (Savanna) ##Common Impala (melampus) (Savanna) #Indian Cobra (Naja naja) (Shrubland) #Indian Flying Fox (Pteropus giganteus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Giant Squirrel (Ratufa indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Gray Mongoose (Herpestes edwardsii) (Shrubland) #Indian Muntjac (Muntiacus muntjak) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Pangolin (Manis crassicaudata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Peafowl (Pavo cristatus) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Indian Porcupine (Hystrix indica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Shrubland) #Indian Star Tortoise (Geochelone elegans) (Shrubland) #Indian Vulture (Gyps indicus) (Shrubland) #Indri (Indri indri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jabiru (Jabiru mycteria) (Wetland) #Jackson's Chameleon (Trioceros jacksonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jaguar (Panthera onca) ##Arizona Jaguar (arizonensis) (Desert) ##Brazilian Jaguar (onca) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Pantanal Jaguar (palustris) (Wetland) #Jaguarundi (Puma yagouaroundi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Japanese Macaque (Macaca fuscata) (Alpine) #Japanese Serow (Capricornis crispus) (Alpine) #Jamacian Fruit Bat (Artibeus jamaicensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Javan Hawk-Eagle (Nisaetus bartelsi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Javan Humphead Lizard (Gonocephalus chamaeleontinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Javan Rusa (Rusa timorensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Jungle Cat (Felis chaus) ##Himalyan Jungle Cat (affinis) (Alpine) ##Indian Jungle Cat (kelaarti) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kagu (Rhynochetos jubatus) (Temperate Forest) #Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) (Temperate Forest) #Kea (Nestor notabilis) (Alpine) #Keel-Billed Toucan (Ramphastos sulfuratus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kiang (Equus kiang) (Shrubland) #King Bird-of-Paradise (Cicinnurus regius) (Cloud Forest) #King Cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) (Tropical Rainforest) #King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) (Tundra) #King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kingsnake (Lampropeltis getula) ##California Kingsnake (californiae) (Shrubland) ##Florida Kingsnake (floridana) (Wetland) #Kinkajou (Potos flavus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kirk's Dik-Dik (Madoqua kirkii) ##Damara Dik-Dik (damarensis) (Savanna) #Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis) ##San Joaquin Kit Fox (mutica) (Shrubland) #Klipspringer (Oreotragus oreotragus) (Savanna) #Knobbed Hornbill (Rhyticeros cassidix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) ##New South Wales Koala (cincerus) (Temperate Forest) ##Queensland Koala (adustus) (Temperate Forest) ##Victoria Koala (victor) (Temperate Forest) #Kob (Kobus kob) ##White-Eared Kob (leucotis) (Savanna) #Kodkod (Leopardus guigna) (Temperate Forest) #Komodo Dragon (Varanus komodoensis) (Shrubland) #Kori Bustard (Ardeotis kori) (Savanna) #Lady Amherst's Pheasant (Chrysolophus amherstiae) (Temperate Forest) #Lammergeier (Gypaetus barbatus) (Alpine) #Lanner Falcon (Falco biarmicus) (Desert) #Lappet-Faced Vulture (Torgos tracheliotos) (Savanna) #Laughing Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) (Shrubland) #Leopard (Panthera pardus) ##African Leopard (pardus) (Savanna) ##Amur Leopard (orientalis) (Taiga) ##Arabian Leopard (nimr) (Desert) ##Indian Leopard (fusca) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Javan Leopard (melas) (Tropical Rainforest) ##North Chinese Leopard (japonensis) (Temperate Forest) ##Persian Leopard (ciscaucasica) (Shrubland) ##Sri Lankan Leopard (kotiya) (Tropical Rainforest) #Leopard Cat (Prionailurus bengalensis) ##Indian Leopard Cat (bengalensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Iriomote Cat (iriomotensis) (Temperate Forest) #Leopard Gecko (Eublepharis macularius) (Desert) #Leopard Tortoise (Stigmochelys pardalis) (Savanna) #Lesser Flamingo (Phoeniconaias minor) (Wetland) #Lesser Florican (Sypheotides indicus) (Grassland) #Lesser Kestrel (Falco naumanni) (Shrubland) #Lesser Kudu (Tragelaphus imberbis) (Shrubland) #Lesser Long-Nosed Bat (Leptonycteris yerbabuenae) (Desert) #Lesser Spot-Nosed Monkey (Cercopithecus petaurista) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lilac-Breasted Roller (Coracias caudatus) (Savanna) #Limpkin (Aramus guarauna) (Wetland) #Lion (Panthera leo) ##Asiatic Lion (persica) (Shrubland) ##Barbary Lion (leo) (Temperate Forest) ##Congo Lion (azandica) (Savanna) ##Masai Lion (nubica) (Savanna) ##Southwest African Lion (bleyenberghi) (Savanna) ##Transvaal Lion (krugeri) (Savanna) ##West African Lion (senegalensis) (Savanna) #Lion-Tailed Macaque (Macaca silenus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifugus) (Temperate Forest) #Little Red Flying Fox (Pteropus scapulatus) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Eared Owl (Asio otus) (Taiga) #Long-Nosed Bandicoot (Perameles nasuta) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Nosed Potoroo (Potorous tridactylus) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Tailed Chinchilla (Chinchilla lanigera) (Alpine) #Long-Tailed Glossy Starling (Lamprotornis caudatus) (Savanna) #Long-Tailed Weasel (Mustela frenata) (Temperate Forest) #Long-Tailed Widowbird (Euplectes progne) (Savanna) #Long-Wattled Umbrellabird (Cephalopterus penduliger) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lowland Anoa (Bubalus depressicornis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Lowland Nyala (Nyala angasii) (Savanna) #Lowland Paca (Cuniculus paca) (Tropical Rainforest) #Luzon Bleeding-Heart (Gallicolumba luzonica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) (Coast) #Madagascan Ibis (Lophotibis cristata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Madagascar Day Gecko (Phelsuma madagascariensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) (Coast) #Magnificent Riflebird (Ptiloris magnificus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Magpie Goose (Anseranas semipalmata) (Wetland) #Maguari Stork (Ciconia maguari) (Wetland) #Major Mitchell's Cockatoo (Lophochroa leadbeateri) (Shrubland) #Malagasy Giant Rat (Hypogeomys antimena) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Colugo (Galeopterus variegatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Flying Fox (Pteropus vampyrus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Leaf Frog (Megophrys nasuta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malaysian Giant Turtle (Orlitia borneensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maleo (Macrocephalon maleo) (Coast) #Mallard Duck (Anas platyrhynchos) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Malleefowl (Leipoa ocellata) (Shrubland) #Mandarin Duck (Aix galericulata) (Wetland) #Mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maned Sloth (Bradypus torquatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) (Grassland) #Mangrove Snake (Boiga dendrophila) (Wetland) #Mantled Guereza (Colobus guereza) ##Eastern Mantled Guereza (kikuyuensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Kilimanjaro Guereza (caudatus) (Cloud Forest) #Mantled Howler (Alouatta palliata) (Cloud Forest) #Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) (Savanna) #Margay (Leopardus wiedii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Markhor (Capra falconeri) (Alpine) #Marsh Deer (Blastocerus dichotomus) (Wetland) #Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) (Savanna) #Masai Giraffe (Giraffa tippelskirchi) (Savanna) #Masked Lapwing (Vanellus miles) (Wetland) #Masked Palm Civet (Paguma larvata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Masoala Fork-Marked Lemur (Phaner furcifer) (Tropical Rainforest) #Matschie's Tree Kangaroo (Dendrolagus matschiei) (Tropical Rainforest) #Mealy Amazon (Amazona farinosa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) (Shrubland) #Meller's Chameleon (Trioceros melleri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Merlin (Falco columbarius) (Temperate Forest) #Mertens' Water Monitor (Varanus mertensi) (Wetland) #Mexican Beaded Lizard (Heloderma horridum) (Desert) #Mexican Free-Tailed Bat (Tadarida brasiliensis) (Shrubland) #Military Macaw (Ara militaris) (Tropical Forest) #Milksnake (Lampropeltis triangulum) ##Sinaloan Milksnake (sinaloae) (Desert) #Milky Eagle Owl (Bubo lacteus) (Savanna) #Mongolian Gazelle (Procapra gutturosa) (Grassland) #Mongoose Lemur (Eulemur mongoz) (Tropical Rainforest) #Monk Parakeet (Myiopsitta monachus) (Shrubland) #Montezuma Oropendola (Psarocolius montezuma) (Tropical Rainforest) #Moonrat (Echinosorex gymnura) (Tropical Rainforest) #Moose (Alces alces) ##Alaskan Moose (gigas) (Taiga) ##Eastern Moose (americana) (Temperate Forest) ##European Moose (alces) (Taiga) ##Shiras Moose (shirasi) (Taiga) ##Western Moose (andersoni) (Taiga) ##Yakutia Moose (pfizenmayeri) (Taiga) #Mouflon (Ovis orientalis) ##Armenian Mouflon (gmelini) (Alpine) ##European Mouflon (musimon) (Alpine) #Mountain Goat (Oreamnos americanus) (Alpine) #Mountain Tapir (Tapirus pinchaque) (Cloud Forest) #Mountain Zebra (Equus zebra) ##Cape Mountain Zebra (zebra) (Savanna) ##Hartmann's Mountain Zebra (hartmannae) (Savanna) #Mozambique Spitting Cobra (Naja mossambica) (Shrubland) #Mugger Crocodile (Crocodylus palustris) (Wetland) #Mule Deer (Odocoileus hemionus) ##Black-Tailed Deer (columbianus) (Taiga) ##Desert Mule Deer (eremicus) (Desert) #Muscovy Duck (Cairina moschata) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) (Tundra) #Naked Mole Rat (Heterocephalus glaber) (Desert) #Namaqua Sandgrouse (Pterocles namaqua) (Desert) #New Caledonian Crested Gecko (Correlophus ciliatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #New Caledonian Crow (Corvus moneduloides) (Tropical Rainforest) #New Caledonian Giant Gecko (Rhacodactylus leachianus) (Tropical Rainforest) #New Zealand Kaka (Nestor meridionalis) (Temperate Forest) #Nicobar Pigeon (Caloenas nicobarica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) ##Eastern Nile Crocodile (africanus) (Wetland) ##Southern Nile Crocodile (corviei) (Wetland) #Nile Lechwe (Kobus megaceros) (Wetland) #Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) (Wetland) #Nilgai (Boselaphus tragocamelus) (Shrubland) #Nine-Banded Armadillo (Dasypus novemcinctus) (Shrubland/Free-Range) #North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) ##Canadian Beaver (canadensis) (Wetland) ##Carolina Beaver (carolinensis) (Wetland) #North American Gray Fox (Urocyon cinereoargenteus) (Shrubland) #North American Porcupine (Erethizon dorsatum) (Taiga) #North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) ##Eastern Raccoon (lotor) (Temperate Forest) ##Florida Raccoon (elucus) (Wetland) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Bald Ibis (Geronticus eremita) (Shrubland) #Northern Caiman Lizard (Dracaena guianensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Cassowary (Casuarius unappendiculatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) ##Kordofan Giraffe (antiquorum) (Shrubland) ##Rothschild's Giraffe (camelopardalis) (Shrubland) ##West African Giraffe (peralta) (Savanna) #Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) (Taiga) #Northern Hawk-Owl (Surnia ulula) (Taiga) #Northern Leopard Frog (Lithobates pipiens) (Wetland) #Northern Luzon Giant Cloud Rat (Phloeomys pallidus) (Cloud Forest) #Northern Tuatara (Sphenodon punctalus) (Alpine) #Northern White-Cheeked Gibbon (Nomascus leucogenys) (Tropical Rainforest) #Nubian Ibex (Capra nubiana) (Desert) #Numbat (Myrmecobius fasciatus) (Temperate Forest) #Ocellated Turkey (Meleagris ocellata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ocelot (Leopardus pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Okapi (Okapia johnstoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Olive Baboon (Papio anubis) (Savanna) #Onager (Equus hemionus) ##Indian Wild Ass (khur) (Desert) ##Persian Onager (onager) (Shrubland) #Orange-Fronted Hanging Parrot (Loriculus aurantiifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Oribi (Ourebia ourebi) (Savanna) #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Amblonyx cinerea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Orinoco Crocodile (Crocodylus intermedius) (Wetland) #Ornate Spiny-Tailed Lizard (Uromastyx ornata) (Desert) #Pacarana (Dinomys branickii) (Cloud Forest) #Painted Stork (Mycteria leucocephala) (Wetland) #Painted Turtle (Chrysemys picta) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Palawan Peacock-Pheasant (Polyplectron napoleonis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pale Chanting Goshawk (Melierax canorus) (Shrubland) #Pallas' Cat (Otocolobus manul) (Alpine) #Palm Cockatoo (Probosciger aterrimus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Palm-Nut Vulture (Gypohierax angolensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Panamanian Golden Frog (Atelopus zeteki) (Cloud Forest) #Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) ##Giant Panda (melanoleuca) (Temperate Forest) ##Qinling Panda (qinlingensis) (Temperate Forest) #Panther Chameleon (Furcifer pardalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Parma Wallaby (Macropus parma) (Temperate Forest) #Parson's Chameleon (Calumma parsonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Patagonian Mara (Dolichotis patagonum) (Grassland) #Patas Monkey (Erythrocebus patas) (Shrubland) #Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) ##American Peregrine Falcon (anatum) (Shrubland) ##European Peregrine Falcon (peregrinus) (Temperate Forest) #Perentie (Varanus giganteus) (Desert) #Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Philippine Sailfin Lizard (Hydrosaurus pustulatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Philippine Tarsier (Carlito syrichta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pied Crow (Corvus albus) (Shrubland) #Pied Imperial Pigeon (Ducula bicolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pileated Gibbon (Hylobates pileatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pileated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) (Taiga) #Pink-Backed Pelican (Pelecanus rufescens) (Wetland) #Plains Viscacha (Lagostomus maximus) (Grassland) #Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) ##Burchell's Zebra (burchellii) (Savanna) ##Chapman's Zebra (chapmani) (Savanna) ##Crawshay's Zebra (crawshayi) (Savanna) ##Grant's Zebra (boehmi) (Savanna) ##Maneless Zebra (borensis) (Savanna) ##Selous Zebra (selousi) (Savanna) #Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) (Wetland) #Plumed Basilisk (Basiliscus plumifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Plush-Crested Jay (Cyanocorax chrysops) (Tropical Rainforest) #Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) (Tundra) #Pond Slider (Trachemys scripta) ##Red-Eared Slider (elegans) (Wetland/Free-Range) #Potto (Perodicticus potto) (Tropical Rainforest) #Powerful Owl (Ninox strenua) (Temperate Forest) #Prevost's Squirrel (Callosciurus prevostii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) (Wetland) #Pronghorn (Antilocapra americana) ##Peninsular Pronghorn (peninsularis) (Shrubland) ##Plains Pronghorn (americana) (Grassland) ##Sonoran Pronghorn (sonoriensis) (Desert) #Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) (Grassland) #Puerto Rican Crested Toad (Peltophryne lemur) (Tropical Rainforest) #Puff Adder (Bitis arietans) (Savanna) #Puku (Kobus vardonii) (Savanna) #Purple Gallinule (Porphyrio martinicus) (Wetland) #Purple Swamphen (Porphyrio melanotus) (Wetland) #Pygmy Hippopotamus (Choeropsis liberiensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pygmy Hog (Porcula salvania) (Grassland) #Pygmy Marmoset (Cebuella pygmaea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Pygmy Mouse Lemur (Microcebus myoxinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Quokka (Setonix brachyurus) (Temperate Forest) #Raccoon Dog (Nyctereutes procyonoides) ##Japanese Raccoon Dog (viverrinus) (Temperate Forest) ##Ussuri Raccoon Dog (ussuriensis) (Taiga) #Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) (Shrubland) #Raggiana Bird-of-Paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) (Cloud Forest) #Rainbow Lorikeet (Trichoglossus moluccanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Brocket (Mazama americana) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Deer (Cervus elaphus) ##Bactrian Deer (bactrianus) (Grassland) ##Barbary Deer (barbarus) (Temperate Forest) ##Scottish Red Deer (scoticus) (Temperate Forest) #Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) ##American Red Fox (fulvus) (Temperate Forest) ##Arabian Red Fox (arabica) (Desert) ##European Red Fox (crucigera) (Temperate Forest) ##Japanese Fox (japonica) (Temperate Forest) #Red Junglefowl (Gallus gallus) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) (Shrubland) #Red Kite (Milvus milvus) (Grassland) #Red Leaf Monkey (Presbytis rubicunda) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Lory (Eos bornea) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) (Alpine) #Red River Hog (Potamochoerus porcus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Ruffed Lemur (Varecia rubra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Wolf (Canis rufus) (Wetland) #Red-Bellied Lemur (Eulemur rubriventer) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Billed Blue Magpie (Urocissa erythroryncha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) (Savanna) #Red-Breasted Goose (Branta ruficollis) (Grassland) #Red-Breasted Merganser (Mergus serrator) (Wetland) #Red-Crested Turaco (Tauraco erythrolophus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Crowned Crane (Grus japonensis) (Wetland) #Red-Eyed Tree Frog (Agalychnis callidryas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Faced Spider Monkey (Ateles paniscus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Fan Parrot (Deroptyus accipitrinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Flanked Duiker (Cephalophus rufilatus) (Shrubland) #Red-Footed Tortoise (Chelonoidis carbonaria) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Fronted Lemur (Eulemur rufifrons) (Tropical Rainfroest) #Red-Fronted Macaw (Ara rubrogenys) (Shrubland) #Red-Handed Tamarin (Saguinus midas) (Tropcial Rainforest) #Red-Legged Seriema (Cariama cristata) (Grassland) #Red-Necked Wallaby (Macropus rufogriseus) (Shrubland) #Red-Rumped Agouti (Dasyprocta leporina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Shanked Douc (Pygathrix nemaeus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Tailed Black Cockatoo (Calyptorhynchus banksii) (Temperate Forest) #Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis) ##Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (borealis) (Temperate Forest) ##Southwestern Red-Tailed Hawk (fuertesi) (Desert) #Red-Tailed Monkey (Cercopithecus ascanius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Reeve's Muntjac (Muntiacus reevesi) (Tropical Rainforest/Free-Range) #Resplendent Quetzal (Pharomachrus mocinno) (Cloud Forest) #Reticulated Giraffe (Giraffa reticulata) (Savanna) #Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhesus Macaque (Macaca mulatta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhim Gazelle (Gazella leptoceros) (Desert) #Rhinoceros Hornbill (Buceros rhinoceros) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhinoceros Iguana (Cyclura cornuta) (Coast) #Ribbon-Tailed Astrapia (Astrapia mayeri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Necked Pheasant (Phasianus colchicus) ##Chinese Ring-Necked Pheasant (torquatus) (Temperate Forest) #Ring-Tailed Coati (Nasua nasua) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ring-Tailed Mongoose (Galidia elegans) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ringtail (Bassariscus astutus) (Desert) #Roan Antelope (Hippotragus equinus) (Savanna) #Rock Cavy (Kerodon rupestris) (Shrubland) #Rock Hyrax (Procavia capensis) (Shrubland) #Rock Monitor (Varanus albigularis) ##Black-Throated Monitor (ionidesi) (Savanna) #Rock Ptarmigan (Lagopus muta) (Tundra) #Rose-Ringed Parakeet (Psittacula krameri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Roseate Spoonbill (Platalea ajaja) (Wetland) #Ross' Turaco (Musophaga rossae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Royal Flycatcher (Onychorhynchus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ruddy Duck (Oxyura jamaicensis) (Wetland) #Ruffed Grouse (Bonasa umbellus) (Taiga) #Rufous-Vented Chachalaca (Ortalis ruficauda) (Shrubland) #Rüppell's Vulture (Gyps rueppellii) (Savanna) #Russell's Viper (Daboia russelii) (Desert) #Sable Antelope (Hippotragus niger) ##Black Sable Antelope (niger) (Savanna) #Saddle-Billed Stork (Ephippiorhynchus senegalensis) (Wetland) #Saiga (Saiga tatarica) (Grassland) #Saltwater Crocodile (Crocodylus porosus) (Coast) #Sambar Deer (Rusa unicolor) ##Malayan Sambar Deer (equina) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Sri Lankan Sambar Deer (unicolor) (Wetland) #Sand Cat (Felis margarita) ##Saharan Sand Cat (margarita) (Desert) #Sand Goanna (Varanus gouldii) (Desert) #Sandhill Crane (Grus canadensis) ##Florida Sandhill Crane (pratensis) (Wetland) ##Lesser Sandhill Crane (canadensis) (Wetland) #Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sarus Crane (Grus antigone) ##Australian Sarus Crane (gilliae) (Wetland) ##Indian Sarus Crane (antigone) (Wetland) #Satin Bowerbird (Ptilonorhynchus violaceus) (Temperate Forest) #Saw-Scaled Viper (Echis carinatus) (Desert) #Scarlet Ibis (Eudocimus ruber) (Wetland) #Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) (Tropical Rainforest) #Scarlet-Headed Blackbird (Amblyramphus holosericeus) (Wetland) #Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) (Desert) #Scissor-Tailed Flycatcher (Tyrannus forficatus) (Shrubland) #Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) (Savanna) #Senegal Bushbaby (Galago senegalensis) (Savanna) #Serval (Leptailurus serval) (Savanna) #Shingleback Skink (Tiliqua rugosa) (Desert) #Shoebill (Balaeniceps rex) (Wetland) #Short-Beaked Echidna (Tachyglossus aculeatus) (Shrubland) #Short-Eared Owl (Asio flammeus) ##Galápagos Owl (galapagoensis) (Shrubland) ##Pueo (sandwichensis) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Short-Eared Owl (flammeus) (Temperate Forest) #Short-Eared Zorro (Atelocynus microtis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Siamang (Symphalangus syndactylus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Siamese Crocodile (Crocodylus siamensis) (Wetland) #Siberian Ibex (Capra sibirica) (Alpine) #Siberian Musk Deer (Moschus moschiferus) (Taiga) #Side-Striped Jackal (Canis adustus) ##Eastern Side-Striped Jackal (notatus) (Savanna) #Sidewinder (Crotalus cerastes) (Desert) #Sika Deer (Cervus nippon) ##Formosan Sika Deer (taiouanus) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Japanese Sika Deer (nippon) (Temperate Forest) #Silky Anteater (Cyclopes didactylus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Silvery-Cheeked Hornbill (Bycanistes brevis) (Shrubland) #Sitatunga (Tragelaphus spekii) (Wetland) #Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) ##Common Sloth Bear (ursinus) (Shrubland) #Smoky Jungle Frog (Leptodactylus pentadactylus) (Cloud Forest) #Snail Kite (Rostrhamus sociabilis) (Wetland) #Snow Goose (Chen caerulescens) ##Lesser Snow Goose (caerulescens) (Wetland) #Snow Leopard (Panthera uncia) (Alpine) #Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) (Tundra) #Socialble Weaver (Philetairus socius) (Savanna) #Solomon Island Skink (Corucia zebrata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Somali Ostrich (Struthio molybdophanes) (Savanna) #South African Springhare (Pedetes capensis) (Shrubland) #South American Bushmaster (Lachesis muta) (Tropical Rainforest) #South Island Takahē (Porphyrio hochstetteri) (Grassland) #Southern Bald Ibis (Geronticus calvus) (Wetland) #Southern Brown Kiwi (Apteryx australis) (Temperate Forest) #Southern Carmine Bee-Eater (Merops nubicoides) (Savanna) #Southern Cassowary (Casuarius casuarius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Crested Caracara (Caracara plancus) (Grassland) #Southern Giraffe (Giraffa giraffa) ##Angolan Giraffe (angolensis) (Shrubland) ##Cape Giraffe (giraffa) (Shrubland) #Southern Ground Hornbill (Bucorvus leadbeateri) (Savanna) #Southern Hairy-Nosed Wombat (Lasiorhinus latifrons) (Shrubland) #Southern Lapwing (Vanellus chilensis) (Grassland) #Southern Lechwe (Kobus leche) ##Red Lechwe (leche) (Wetland) #Southern Masked Weaver (Ploceus velatus) (Savanna) #Southern Pig-Tailed Macaque (Macaca nemestrina) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Plains Langur (Semnopithecus dussumieri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Screamer (Chauna torquata) (Wetland) #Southern Tamandua (Tamandua tetradactyla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Three-Banded Armadillo (Tolypeutes matacus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Southern Tree Hyrax (Dendrohyrax arboreus) (Savanna) #Southern Viscacha (Lagidium viscacia) (Alpine) #Southern Yellow-Billed Hornbill (Tockus leucomelas) (Savanna) #Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) (Cloud Forest) #Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spectacled Owl (Pulsatrix perspicillata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spectral Bat (Vampyrum spectrum) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) (Savanna) #Spotted Owl (Strix occidentalis) ##Northern Spotted Owl (caurina) (Taiga) #Spotted Seal (Phoca largha) (Tundra) #Spotted-Necked Otter (Hydrictis maculicollis) (Wetland) #Springbok (Antidorcas marsupialis) (Shrubland) #Spruce Grouse (Falcipennis canadensis) (Taiga) #Star-Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) (Wetland) #Steenbok (Raphicerus campestris) (Savanna) #Stoat (Mustela erminea) ##British Stoat (stabilis) (Temperate Forest) ##Polar Stoat (polaris) (Tundra) #Striated Caracara (Phalcoboenus australis) (Coast) #Strawberry Poison Frog (Oophaga pumilio) (Tropical Rainforest) #Striped Hyena (Hyaena hyaena) ##Indian Striped Hyena (hyaena) (Shrubland) ##Sudanese Striped Hyena (dubbah) (Desert) #Striped Skunk (Mephitis mephitis) ##Arizona Striped Skunk (estor) (Desert) ##Eastern Striped Skunk (nigra) (Temperate Forest) #Stump-Tailed Macaque (Macaca arctoides) (Temperate Forest) #Sugar Glider (Petaurus breviceps) (Temperate Forest) #Sulphur-Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Orangutan (Pongo abelii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) ##Western Sumatran Rhinoceros (sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sumatran Striped Rabbit (Nesolagus netscheri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sun Bear (Helarctos malayanus) ##Malayan Sun Bear (malayanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sun Parakeet (Aratinga solstitialis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunbittern (Eurypyga helias) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi) (Cloud Forest) #Sunda Slow Loris (Nycticebus coucang) (Tropical Rainforest) #Suni (Neotragus moschatus) (Savanna) #Superb Bird-of-Paradise (Lophorina superba) (Cloud Forest) #Superb Fruit Dove (Ptilinopus superbus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Superb Lyrebird (Menura novaehollandiae) (Temperate Forest) #Superb Parrot (Polytelis swainsonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Swallow-Tailed Kite (Elanoides forficatus) (Wetland) #Swamp Wallaby (Wallabia bicolor) (Wetland) #Swift Fox (Vulpes velox) (Shrubland) #Takin (Budorcas taxicolor) ##Golden Takin (bedfordi) (Temperate Forest) ##Sichuan Takin (tibetana) (Temperate Forest) #Tanzanian Red-Billed Hornbill (Tockus ruahae) (Savanna) #Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) (Temperate Forest) #Tasmanian Pademeleon (Thylogale billardierii) (Temperate Forest) #Tawny Frogmouth (Podargus strigoides) (Temperate Forest) #Tawny Owl (Strix aluco) (Temperate Forest) #Tayra (Eira barbara) (Tropical Rainforest) #Teledu (Mydaus javanensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Temminck's Tragopan (Tragopan temminckii) (Temperate Forest) #Thick-Billed Parrot (Rhynchopsitta pachyrhyncha) (Tropical Rainforest) #Thinhorn Sheep (Ovis dalli) ##Dall's Sheep (dalli) (Alpine) ##Stone Sheep (stonei) (Alpine) #Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) (Savanna) #Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) (Desert) #Three-Striped Night Monkey (Aotus trivirgatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Three-Wattled Bellbird (Procnias tricarunculatus) (Cloud Forest) #Tibetan Antelope (Pantholops hodgsonii) (Grassland) #Tibetan Sand Fox (Vulpes ferrilata) (Grassland) #Tiger (Panthera tigris) ##Bengal Tiger (tigris) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Indochinese Tiger (corbetti) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Malayan Tiger (jacksoni) (Tropical Rainforest) ##Siberian Tiger (altaica) (Taiga) ##South China Tiger (amoyensis) (Shrubland) ##Sumatran Tiger (sumatrae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) (Temperate Forest) #Tiger Snake (Notechis scutatus) (Grassland) #Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) (Tropical Rainforest) #Toque Macaque (Macaca sinica) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tree Pangolin (Manis tricuspis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tropical Rattlesnake (Crotalus durissus) ##Cascabel (unicolor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Trumpeter Swan (Cygnus buccinator) (Wetland) #Tsessebe (Damaliscus lunatus) ##Common Tsessebe (lunatus) (Savanna) ##Topi (topi) (Savanna) #Tufted Capuchin (Sapajus apella) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tufted Deer (Elaphodus cephalophus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tui (Prosthemadera novaeseelandiae) (Temperate Forest) #Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) (Temperate Forest) #Umbrella Cockatoo (Cacatua alba) (Tropical Rainforest) #Urial (Ovis orientalis) ##Bukhara Urial (bochariensis) (Alpine) ##Transcaspian Urial (arkal) (Alpine) #Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) (Shrubland) #Venezuelan Red Howler (Alouatta seniculus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Verreaux's Eagle (Aquila verreauxii) (Savanna) #Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) (Shrubland) #Vervet (Chlorocebus pygerythrus) (Savanna) #Victoria Crowned Pigeon (Goura victoria) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) (Alpine) #Village Weaver (Ploceus cucullatus) (Savanna) #Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) (Temperate Forest) #Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vulturine Guineafowl (Acryllium vulturinum) (Savanna/Free-Range) #Wallace's Flying Frog (Rhacophorus nigropalmatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) ##Atlantic Walrus (rosmarus) (Tundra) ##Pacific Walrus (divergens) (Tundra) #Water Deer (Hydropotes inermis) ##Chinese Water Deer (inermis) (Wetland) #Waterbuck (Kobus ellipsiprymnus) ##Defassa Waterbuck (defassa) (Savanna) ##Ellipsen Waterbuck (ellipsiprymnus) (Savanna) #Wattled Crane (Grus carunculata) (Wetland) #Web-Footed Gecko (Pachydactylus rangei) (Desert) #Wedge-Tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) (Shrubland) #Western Capercaillie (Tetrao urogallus) (Taiga) #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) (Desert) #Western Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) ##Western Lowland Gorilla (gorilla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Green Mamba (Dendroaspis viridis) (Savanna) #Western Grey Kangaroo (Macropus fuliginosus) (Grassland) #Western Hognose Snake (Heterodon nasicus) (Shrubland) #Western Lesser Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur occidentalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Long-Beaked Echidna (Zaglossus bruijni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Parotia (Parotia sefilata) (Cloud Forest) #Western Pond Turtle (Actinemys marmorata) (Wetland) #Western Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) (Shrubland) #Western Woolly Lemur (Avahi occidentalis) (Tropical Rainforest) #White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) ##Northern White Rhinoceros (cottoni) (Desert) ##Southern White Rhinoceros (simum) (Shrubland) #White Stork (Ciconia ciconia) (Wetland) #White-Eared Titi (Plecturocebus donacophilus) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Faced Saki (Pithecia pithecia) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Faced Whistling Duck (Dendrocygna viduata) (Wetland) #White-Fronted Bee-Eater (Merops bullockoides) (Savanna) #White-Handed Gibbon (Hylobates lar) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Headed Capuchin (Cebus capucinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Headed Langur (Trachypithecus poliocephalus) (Temperate Forest) #White-Headed Lemur (Eulemur albifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Lipped Tree Frog (Litoria infrafrenata) (Tropical Rainforest) #White-Nosed Coati (Nasua narica) (Shrubland) #White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) ##Andean White-Tailed Deer (peruvianus) (Cloud Forest) ##Key Deer (clavium) (Coast) ##Northern White-Tailed Deer (borealis) (Temperate Forest) #White-Throated Kingfisher (Halcyon smyrnensis) (Wetland) #White-Throated Toucan (Ramphastos tucanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Whooping Crane (Grus americana) (Wetland) #Wild Boar (Sus scrofa) ##Central European Boar (scrofa) (Temperate Forest) ##Indian Boar (cristatus) (Wetland) #Wildcat (Felis silvestris) ##African Wildcat (lybica) (Shrubland) ##European Wildcat (silvestris) (Temperate Forest) #Wisent (Bison bonasus) (Temperate Forest) #Wolf's Guenon (Cercopithecus wolfi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Wolverine (Gulo gulo) (Taiga) #Wood Duck (Aix sponsa) (Wetland) #Wood Stork (Mycteria americana) (Wetland) #Wood Turtle (Glyptemys insculpta) (Wetland) #Woolly-Necked Stork (Ciconia episcopus) (Wetland) #Yellow Anaconda (Eunectes notaeus) (Wetland) #Yellow Mongoose (Cynictis penicillata) (Shrubland) #Yellow-Backed Duiker (Cephalophus silvicultor) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Billed Stork (Mycteria ibis) (Wetland) #Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon (Nomascus gabriellae) (Cloud Forest) #Yellow-Collared Lovebird (Agapornis personatus) (Savanna) #Yellow-Crowned Amazon (Amazona ochrocephala) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Footed Rock Wallaby (Petrogale xanthopus) (Shrubland) #Yellow-Headed Amazon (Amazona oratrix) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Knobbed Currasow (Crax daubentoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Yellow-Throated Toucan (Ramphastos ambiguus) ##Swainson's Toucan (swainsonii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zanzibar Red Colobus (Procolobus kirkii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zebra Duiker (Cephalophus zebra) (Tropical Rainforest) #Zorilla (Ictonyx striatus) (Savanna) Clickable Ambients #American Crow #American Goldfinch #American Robin #Baltimore Oriole #Barn Swallow #Black-Capped Chickadee #Blue Jay #Carolina Wren #Carrion Crow #Cedar Waxwing #Chimney Swift #Clark's Nutcracker #Common Blackbird #Common Bullfinch #Common Chaffinch #Common Grackle #Common Magpie #Common Nightingale #Common Starling #Common Woodpigeon #Dark-Eyed Junco #Eastern Bluebird #Eastern Chipmunk #Eastern Cottontail Rabbit #Eastern Fox Squirrel #Eastern Gray Squirrel #Eastern Meadowlark #Eurasian Blue Tit #Eurasian Goldfinch #Eurasian Jay #Eurasian Nightjar #Eurasian Red Squirrel #Eurasian Skylark #European Robin #European Turtle Dove #Great Tit #House Sparrow #Indigo Bunting #Jackdaw #Mourning Dove #Northern Cardinal #Northern Flicker #Northern Mockingbird #Painted Bunting #Purple Finch #Red-Winged Blackbird #Rock Dove #Rose-Breasted Grosbeak #Steller's Jay #Song Thrush #White-Breasted Nuthatch Downloadable #Black Jaguar #Black Leopard #Coywolf (Canis latupus) (Optional Biome) #Grolar Bear (Ursus arctimus) (Optional Biome) #Jaglion (Panthera leonca) (Optional Biome) #Jagupard (Panthera pardca) (Optional Biome) #King Cheetah #Liger (Panthera legris) (Optional Biome) #Silver Red Fox #Tigon (Panthera tigleo) (Optional Biome) #White American Alligator #White Bengal Tiger #White Lion #White Western Gorilla 'Carnival Games' This would be a new type of attraction. *Arcade *Basketball Shoot *Casino *Darts *Fastest Pitch *Football Toss *Horse Rase *Knock Down the Bottles *Laser Tag *Paintball *Remote Control Cars *Ring the Bell *Ring Toss *Rock Climbing Wall *Shooting Gallery *Tic Tac Toe *Whack a Mole *Water Shoot Scenery/Themeing All scenery packs from the first three RCT games would return and be updated to include new items. New scenery packs would also be introduced. *Abstract Themeing *Adventure Themeing *African Themeing *'Animal Habitat Themeing' *Antarctic Themeing *Asian Themeing *Australasian Themeing *'Catwalks and Supports' *'Christmas Themeing' *Classical/Roman Themeing *'Construction Theming' *Dark Age Themeing *Egyptian Themeing *European Themeing *Fences and Walls *Futuristic Themeing *Gardens *Giant Candy Themeing *Giant Garden Themeing *'Hotel/Resort Themeing' *Jungle Themeing *Jurassic Themeing *Martian Themeing *Mechanical Themeing *Medieval Themeing *Mine Themeing *Mythological Themeing *North American Themeing *'Neon Themeing' *Pagoda Themeing *Path Items *Pirates Themeing *Prehistoric Themeing *'Restaurant Themeing' *Ride Events *Roaring Twenties Themeing *Rock n' Roll Themeing *'Romantic Themeing' *Sci-Fi Themeing *Shrubs and Ornaments/Statues and Fountains *Six Flags Themeing *Snow/Ice Themeing *South American Themeing *Space Themeing *Spooky/Creepy Themeing *Sports Themeing *'Stadium Themeing' *Terrain Surfaces *Trees *'Underwater Themeing' *Urban Themeing *Walls and Roofs *Water Feature Themeing *Western/Wild West Themeing *Wonderland Themeing Music All songs from the first three games would return and new pieces of music would be composed by Allister Brimble, Alistair Lindsay, and Koji Kondo. Staff Hire and manage staff members to improve your park. You could select their genders, give them names, and give them uniforms. *Animal Keeper - Manages animal habitats and takes care of animals. *Entertainer - Perform to make guests happy. Costumes include pandas, tigers, elephants, gorillas, astronauts, knights, romans, pirates, bandits, sheriffs, sharks, aliens, pumpkinheads, cowboys/cowgirls, bears, clowns, dolphins, dinosaurs, ninjas, and samurais. Like in the previous games, certain costumes depend on the scenery. *Janitor - Keeps the park clean by sweeping paths, watering gardens, emptying trash cans, and mowing grass. *Mechanic - Inspects rides and fixes rides when breakdowns occur. *Park Inspector - Inspects the park and rides and gives tips to the player to improve the park. Appears in every scenario and can't be fired. *Security Guard - Patrols the park to prevent vandalism and lookout for guests who misbehave. *Vendor - Works and operates the rides and shops. Nintendo-Themed Content With Nintendo working on the game (if this was real of course), they should make content based on their games. These could be unlocked by either completing in-game tasks or by scanning Amiibo and can be used in Scenario Editor and Sandbox Mode. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles *Barrel Train - A steam train with the cars and locomotive in the shape of barrels from the Donkey Kong series. *Blue-Marine - A submarine designed as the Blue-Marine from Star Fox 64. *Dizzy Dragonite - Dizzy Dragons in the shape of the Pokémon Dragonite. *Excitebikes - Guests race and perform tricks on dirt bikes from Excitebike. *F-Zero Coaster - A Dueling Coaster with cars designed as F-Zero machines that travel at high speeds and end in a photo finish. *F-Zero Racers - Guests race in replica F-Zero machines and travel at high speeds, resulting in high intensity ratings. *K.K. Slider Show - A show featuring musical performances by K.K. Slider from Animal Crossing. *Lapras Ferry - Guests ride boats that resemble the Pokemon Lapras . *Link's Archery Range - Shooting Gallery where guests use bows and arrows to shoot targets, and cardboard cutouts of Deku Scrubs, Gibdos, ReDeads, Octoroks, and Tektites to earn points. *Mario Karts - Go Karts with Standard Kart vehicles and Anti-Gravity tracks from Mario Kart 8. *Metroid Shooter - A light gun-type arcade game where guests shoot aliens and monsters to earn points. *PokéBall Ferris Wheel - A Ferris Wheel with PokéBall-shaped cars, as seen in Pokémon Black & White. *Squid Sisters Concert - A concert featuring musical performances by the Squid Sisters (Callie and Marie) from Splatoon. *Squid Souvenirs - A souvenir shop selling hats, clothes, shoes, and replica toy weapons from Splatoon. *Star Fox Simulator - A flight simulator where guests can pilot a virtual Arwing. *Wiggler Train - A Roller Coaster Train designed as Wiggler from the Mario games. Can be used for Corkscrew, Looping, and Hypercoasters. *Yoshi-Go-Round - A Yoshi-themed Merry-Go-Round, as seen in Super Mario Sunshine. Scenery *''Animal Crossing'' Theming *Console Theming *''Donkey Kong'' Theming *''Fire Emblem'' Theming *''F-Zero'' Theming *''Kid Icarus'' Theming *''Kirby'' Theming *''Luigi's Mansion'' Theming *''Mario Kart'' Theming *''Metroid'' Theming *''Mother'' Theming *''Pikmin'' Theming *''Pokémon'' Theming *''Splatoon'' Theming *''Star Fox'' Theming *''Super Mario'' Theming *''Super Smash Bros.'' Theming *''The Legend of Zelda'' Theming *''Wario'' Theming *''Xenoblade'' Theming *''Yoshi's Island'' Theming One of the scenery items would be a statue of former Nintendo president, Satoru Iwata. The statue's pose would be Iwata doing his famous 'directly to you' gesture and the base would have a plack that reads: "On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer." "Video games are meant to be just one thing. Fun. Fun for everyone!" - Satoru Iwata - December 6, 1959 - July 11, 2015 Songs Entertainer Costumes These costumes would depend on the gender of your entertainer. *Balloon Fighter *Birdo *Black Shadow *Bowser *Bowser Junior *Cap'n Cuttlefish *Captain Falcon *Charizard *Chrom *Corrin *Cranky Kong *Daisy *Diddy Kong *Digby *Dixie Kong *Donkey Kong *Duck Hunt Dog *Dunban *Eggplant Man *Excitebike Racer *Falco Lombardi *Fi *Fox McCloud *Funky Kong *Ganondorf *Ghirahim *Greninja *Ice Climber *Ike *Impa *Inkling *Isabelle *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Kirby *K.K. Slider *Link *Little Mac *Lucario *Lucas *Lucina *Luigi *Mach Rider *Mario *Marth *Medusa *Melia *Meta Knight *Mewtwo *Mr. Resetti *Ness *Olimar *Palutena *Peach *Peppy Hare *Petey Piranha *Pikachu *Pikmin *Pit *Pokémon Trainer (various) *Professor Oak *Reyn *Ridley *Riki *Robin *Rosalina *Rover *Roy *Samurai Goroh *Samus Aran *Sheik *Shulk *Slippy Toad *Starman *Toad *Tom Nook *Villager *Viridi *Waddle Dee *Waluigi *Wario *Wiggler *Wolf O'Donnell *Yoshi *Zelda *Zoroark Scenarios These are the scenarios that you can play in Career Mode. They're all in alphabetical order. The order in which how difficult they are will be decided eventually. Original *Asteroid Adventures - A space-themed park. *Ball Park - A baseball stadium. *Close Encounters - An alien planet. *Crazy Crater - A volcanic crater. *Dusty Dunes - A desert. *Family Zoo - A pleasant zoo. *Frozen Hills - A ski resort. *Goldmine - A mine shaft. *Haunted Highway - A spooky, deserted highway. *Island Resort - A tropical island resort. *Jurassic Joyride - A dinosaur-themed park. *King's Fortress - A medieval castle. *Maple Forest - A forest with maple trees. *Marine Aquarium - An aquarium near a beach. *Mountain Peak - A mountain top. *Ranch Frontiers - A ranch. *Roaring Rapids - A water park. *Rocky Falls - A cliff with a waterfall and a lake. *Seashell Beach - A white sandy beach with seashells scattered. *Sunny Savannah - A savannah. *Sunshine Gardens - A garden with sprouting flowers. *Thrill-Seeker City - A city where guests want intense rides. *Wacky Wilderness - A dense wilderness. *Western Junction - A western-themed town with a railroad. *Wild Creek - A water park. Nintendo-Themed These parks could be unlocked by either completing the other original parks or by scanning Amiibo. *Altea - Based on the kingdom from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. *Animal Town - An Animal Crossing-themed park. *Bowser's Castle - Based on the location from the Mario series. *Brinstar - Based on the location from the Metroid series. *Corneria - Based on the location from the Star Fox series. *Desert Hill - Based on the location from Super Mario Bros. 3. *F-Zero Grand Prix - An F-Zero-themed park. *Garden of Hope - Based on the level from Pikmin 3. *Gaur Plain - Based on the location from Xenoblade Chronicles. *Green Greens - Based on the location from the Kirby series. *Hyrule Field - Based on the location from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Kongo Jungle - Based on the location from the Donkey Kong series. *Luigi's Mansion - Based on the location from the Mario series. *Mario Grand Prix - A Mario Kart-themed park. *Nostalgic Memories - A park containing themes from '80s and '90s Nintendo memorabilia. *Peach's Castle - Based on the location from the Mario series. *Poképark - A giant Pokémon-themed park. *Saturn Valley - Based on the location from EarthBound. *Sherbet Land - Based on the location from the Mario Kart series. *Skyloft - Based on the location from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. *Skyworld - Based on the location from the Kid Icarus series. *Splat Park - A Splatoon-themed park. *Super Smash Park - A Super Smash Bros.-themed park. *Wario Land - A park containing themes from the Wario Land and WarioWare games. *Yoshi's Island - Based on the location from the Mario and Yoshi series. Real Parks These are only suggestions. These parks would only be made available if the licenses to these parks were acquired. If none of these parks are made available at launch, then they could be made available as downloadable content. Each park would come with their own scenery pack. *Busch Gardens Tampa *Cedar Point *Disneyland *Dollywood *Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom *Efteling *Europa-Park *Hersheypark *Knott's Berry Farm *Lagoon *Legoland California Resort *SeaWorld Orlando *Schlitterbahn Kansas City *Universal Orlando *Walt Disney World *Parque Rodo Downloadable Content Since the Wii U offers DLC, this should be a no-brainer. Just like the real parks, these are only suggestions and could only be made available if the licenses were acquired. DLC could be used in Scenario Editor but not in Sandbox Mode. ''Jurassic Park'' Pack Jurassic Park belongs to Universal. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles *Gyrospheres *''Jurassic Park'' Boat Hire *''Jurassic Park'' Jeep *''Jurassic Park'' Splash Boats *Mosasaurus Show Animals *Brontosaur *Stegasaurus *Triceratops *Velociraptor Scenery *''Jurassic Park''/''Jurassic Word'' Theming Scenarios *Jurassic Park *Jurassic World Music *''Jurassic Park Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' *''Jurassic World Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Pack Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega. Rides/Attractions/Vehicles *Extreme Gear Racing *Sonic Roller Coaster Train *Tornado Plane Animals *Chao *Dark Chao *Hero Chao Scenery *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Theming Scenarios *Casino Park - Based on the level from Sonic Heroes. *Eggmanland - Based on the level from Sonic Unleashed. *Green Hill Zone - Based on the level from Sonic the Hedgehog (1991). *Tropical Resort - Based on the level from Sonic Colors. *Twinkle Park - Based on the level from Sonic Adventure. Songs Entertainer Costumes *Amy Rose *Big *Blaze *Charmy Bee *Cream *Doctor Eggman *Espio *Knuckles *Metal Sonic *Omega *Shadow *Silver *Sonic *Tails *Vector ''RollerCoaster Tycoon Collection'' Aside from the new installment, I also want to see a compilation containing the first three RCT games and their expansion packs on the Wii U. Instead of being ported, the games would be remastered. Everything from the games would be included, but with some improvements. Using an SD card, you have the option to save your track designs, parks, and photos. The games would be either on one disc or three separate discs depending on how much data could be stored. I would like this game/these games to be released first since it would be easier to put together. Controls You could use either the GamePad or Pro Controller. While using the GamePad, you could use the touch screen to edit the rides and scroll the camera. Pressing ZL and ZR at the same time on the GamePad would change the GamePad's screen for three ways to play. The first would be Off-TV Mode, the second would be Map Mode, and the third would be Keyboard Mode, as mentioned above for RCTU. While in Keyboard Mode, you could use the assorted keys on the touch screen to trigger the original keyboard controls from the first three games which can be changed to your liking. For RCT2 and RCT3, pressing and holding the left control stick will allow you to stack scenery. ''RCT1'' and RCT2 *A Button - Select/Build. *B Button - Cancel. *Y Button - Toggle Gridlines. *Start Button - Pause. *Select Button - See through land. *Right Control Stick - Move Camera/Cursor. *R Button - Change Camera Angle. *ZL Button - Zoom In. *ZR Button - Zoom Out. ''RCT3'' *A Button - Select/Build. *B Button - Cancel. *X Button - Open Menu. *Y Button - Toggle Gridlines. *Start Button - Pause. *Select Button - See through land. *D-Pad - Scroll Menu. *Left Control Stick - Move Camera. *Right Control Stick - Move Cursor. *L Button - Turn Camera Left. *R Button- Turn Camera Right. *ZL Button - Zoom In. *ZR Button - Zoom Out. Improvements *The graphics would be enhanced in HD and all animations would run at 1080p 60fps. *Scenario Editor and Coaster Designer would be added to RCT1. *Sandbox Mode and the Fast Forward option would be added to RCT1 and RCT2. *Scenario Editor in RCT2 would be improved to allow rides to be built and to choose every ride and scenery item. Coaster Designer would also be improved to choose from all coasters and to build scenery and paths around the coasters. *Any bugs and/or glitches would be fixed, including the graphical distortion glitch in RCT3, where everything disappears when you zoom out. *When changing screen resolution in RCT1 and RCT2, the camera would simply zoom in or zoom out to the selected resolution without any delay. *Loading times would be greatly reduced. *Guest and Staff AI would be improved. *Any downgraded rides in RCT2 and RCT3 would be upgraded to reflect their appearances in RCT1. *Bobsleigh Coaster, Tracked Gentle Rides, Flying Coaster, Go Karts, Water Rides, and Wild Mouse Coasters would be upgraded to have more track elements. *Miniature Railway and Trams would now have the railroad crossing. *Two or more attractions could share the same name. *You could place unlimited banners and signs in your parks. *Twister Coasters would have Powered Launch Mode. *The special RCT1 scenarios, Gameplay, PC Gaming World and PC Player, which were originally downloadable, would be available by completing half of the original, Corkscrew Follies, and Loopy Landscapes scenarios, respectively. *Songs in RCT1 and RCT2 would use their real names (ex. Ragtime Style would now use Searchlight Rag). *Certain rides introduced in Wacky Worlds and Time Twister would now be color changeable. *You could ride your rides in RCT1 and RCT2. *Custom parks created in Scenario Editor could be posted online and be shared with other players, similar to the level sharing in Super Mario Maker. In-Game Store On the main menu, there would be a Nintendo eShop icon that would take you to the in-game store. Obviously, you would need a steady internet connection if you want to browse through it. Fanmade content from RCT2 and RCT3 would be redesigned by the development team and be made available as free downloadable content. You could download parks, rides, track designs, paths, park entrances, and scenery items. While most of the rides were made from cloning existing rides, some would be modified to make them a bit different. There would be catalogs named after the websites that contained fanmade content. You could choose to download either invidual items or bundles in each catalog. Catalogs would include Amazing Earl, Buggy, Coaster Grotto, Cougar, RCTgo, RCT*Mart, and the User Created Expansion Set. You could also use filters or type in the search bar to find what you're looking for. DLC could be used in Scenario Editor but not in Sandbox Mode. Data Importing If you were to have save data for both RollerCoaster Tycoon Collection and RollerCoaster Tycoon U, you could copy and send over track designs and custom scenarios from Collection and use them in RCTU. Wii U Mouse Since RollerCoaster Tycoon is a mostly PC franchise, what better way to bring the PC experience to the home console then with a mouse peripheral? It functions like a regular mouse; you drag it to move the cursor and left click to confirm. The mouse would be bundled with a mousepad and RollerCoaster Tycoon Collection. The mouse can be either black or white. It will have the Wii U logo imprinted on the bottom with the four Wii Remote lights below it and the home button placed in the center between the left and right buttons. It would be wireless and have the same AC adapter as the Pro Controller. Aside from the RCT games, it would also work for the Wii U menu, Miiverse, Nintendo eShop, Friend List, YouTube, Hulu, Netflix, Amazon Video, Crunchyroll, and Internet Browser (and hopefully Mario Paint would come to the Wii U Virtual Console). The mouse would be ideal for playing when the GamePad is in Keyboard Mode. Smartphone/Tablet Connectivity RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 introduced custom billboards and shops where you can add photos saved on your computer and use them for customization. Since this won't work for the Wii U, there would be an alternative to this. An app would be released for smartphones (iPhone, Android, Blackberry, etc.) and tablets (iPad, Kindle, etc.) that would allow you to add photos saved on your devices. When starting up the app, you could choose to connect to either RCT3 (in Collection, not the original) or RCTU. When connected, you could browse through your photos and use them in the games for custom billboards and shops. You could also add videos from your camera and play them on custom billboards. You could also add music to the game by adding songs saved on to your device. Custom music could be played on any type of ride. You would have the option to save your custom photos, videos, and songs into the games so that you could use them without the app. It should be noted that photos and videos that contain inappropriate content such as nudity or profanity wouldn't be used due to the E rating of both games. The same thing would apply to explicit songs. Trivia *These would be the second and third RCT games on a home console, with the first being RollerCoaster Tycoon for Xbox. *These would also be the second and third RCT games on a Nintendo system, with the first being RollerCoaster Tycoon 3D for Nintendo 3DS. *The Wii U would be the second Nintendo console to utilize a mouse peripheral, with the first being the Super Nintendo with ''Mario Paint ''. Category:Blog posts